The Special Guest
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Hulk's daughter comes to join the family and Dyrin is a bit unsure. Can Lyra show him that he's part of the family too? Written by guestsurprise per request of Tt 45. :)


**Tt 45 asked guestsurprise for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :) **

**The Hulks belong to Marvel/Disney. Dyrin belongs to guestsurprise. :)**

* * *

**The Special Guest**

As the Hulk clan all arrived at the house, Hulk walked out proudly and announced that he had a guest that was coming. His own daughter, Lyra!

"I hope she enjoys the food we made for her," She-Hulk smiled.

"I'm sure she will," Betty grinned.

"Who is Lyra?" Dyrin asked, now seeing Hulk turn to him with a gentle smile.

"She is my daughter; it is a long story but she is going to be staying with us for a while," Hulk smiled.

Dyrin looked at him in concern because he was still getting accustomed to the other Hulks. Now sensing his concern, Hulk walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. Lyra is gonna love everyone here and she has been training under Jennifer on and off for a few weeks," Hulk said.

Before Dyrin could talk, the doorbell rang and Jennifer walked over and answered it. And what a wonderful reunion it was! Everyone exchanged hugs, kisses, and began to talk about the good old days as Lyra made herself known. Dyrin, however, tried to stay in the background because he didn't think he was ready to meet Lyra. She was absolutely breathtaking with her light green skin and dark red hair. She had on a red top and red pants to match and a beautiful shiny gold crown on her head.

"Whoa…," he said, now looking at her even closer. But as he did, he knocked the table and that made everyone turn and look in his direction.

"Hey! I knew I missed something! Dyrin, come over here and meet Lyra," Hulk called over. Dyrin shyly walked over to him and he and Lyra looked at each other carefully. She cocked her head to the side because she was curious about his green and blue eyes. Now knowing what she was looking at, Dyrin turned away.

"Wait a moment," she said, now reaching out and touching his shoulder. "I did not mean to make you uncomfortable. It's just that your eyes are very beautiful."

That statement made Dyrin blush and he turned back to her and gave her a shy grin. "Nice to meet you, Lyra; I'm Dyrin. And, um, thanks for what you said. Ya know, about my eyes."

"No problem, Dyrin," she winked. "So you are Jennifer's son?"

"In a way he is yes," Jennifer grinned. "I am still in the process of trying to make it legal, but I want him to be part of us."

"And we are almost done. I'm sure the judge will grant us custody of him," Hulk said. "And that means I will have another member of my family too!"

"Is that Lyra?!" A voice boomed out. All turned and saw Red Hulk run out and Lyra smirked. The two then ran at each other and began to playfully wrestle! Wrestling was almost like a Hulk's favorite greeting.

"Hey, you two be careful," Betty warned with a sense of sternness in her voice.

"Says the Red She-Hulk!" Red Hulk, aka General Ross, responded in a huff. Betty pouted a bit and the two still continued to wrestle until Ross had Lyra in a headlock.

"Alright, alright, enough, you guys. Dinner is ready," Jennifer said, now helping both of them up. The two nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

And what a meal it was! There was chicken, turkey, beef, corn, potatoes, green salad, sweet potatoes, black beans, navy beans, macaroni and cheese, and many other wonderful treats! And it was enough to feed an army because feeding Hulks was the equivalent of an army!

As Dyrin sat down, Lyra walked over to him and sat down next to him. Dyrin immediately began to blush, but Lyra only gave him a nudge.

"Hey…," she grinned.

"W-What?" He said nervously.

"Smile, Dyrin, I'm not gonna hurt you, ya know," she smirked, now nudging him again.

"I know, but…," he started.

"But what?" She asked, now biting into some of her turkey.

"I just feel like I don't always fit in. I mean, I'm not a Hulk like you guys." He said.

"Does that matter?" She asked.

"Well…yeah…," he said.

"No it doesn't," she responded, now sipping her lemonade.

"What do you mean by that?" Came the short response.

"What I mean is family is family. It doesn't matter if you are a Hulk or not," Lyra responded. "What matters is that we are family."

"Well, I guess you're GAAAAH!" He shouted in shock. At that moment, he turned his head and his eye ran smack dab into Hulk's arm as he was passing by.

"Whoa, Dyrin! You okay, kid?!" Hulk said in surprise.

"Yeah, I just needed to be more careful," Dyrin said, now gently touching his eye.

"Come with me," Lyra said, now standing and gently grabbing his wrist.

"Hold up, where are we going?" He asked.

"Don't ask so many questions; just come on," she smirked, now gently pulling him and urging him to follow. Dyrin did as he was told and followed her into the living room. Once she sat down, she patted the sofa next to her. "Come here."

"Look Lyra, I…," he said.

"Dyrin…come here," she said, now looking a bit more stern. After a deep breath, Dyrin sat down and then he felt Lyra pull his face closer to hers.

"HEY! What gives?!" He gasped.

Lyra ignored his surprised sound and gently kissed him on his eye. Even though it was still tender, her warm lips made him feel better. As she did, the others came in and saw the cute sight.

"And that Dyrin…is also what family is. Caring no matter how different we are and taking care of each other," she winked, now seeing Hulk give him an ice pack.

"You okay, champ?" Hulk asked.

"Better than okay," Dyrin smiled as he looked back at Lyra. "And Lyra, thanks."

"You're welcome." She grinned.

"Now how about we all go on a night on the town and get some ice cream?" Betty offered happily.

"Sure, as long as Ross doesn't drive like last time," Hulk huffed.

"Look it's not my fault the cops thought I went too fast," Ross growled.

"How about I drive?" Dyrin smirked.

"No way, kid; speed is also your middle name," Hulk smirked.

"Okay, okay, I will drive. But no more ordering everything on the menu," Jennifer said, now crossing her arms.

"Well Ross ate all mine last time," Hulk argued.

"Well you didn't order enough!" Ross argued back. As the two bantered with each other, Lyra eased over to Dyrin and gave him a nudge.

"I guess this is what life is like living with Father and the others, hmmm?" she giggled.

"Yes, get used to it because we love hard and definitely like to mess with each other," Dyrin smirked, now turning and pouncing on Lyra.

Soon the two were playfully wrestling with each other and the others could only stop and chuckle.

"I think they will get along just fine," Jennifer smiled.

"It certainly does appear that way," Betty grinned.

"Hey, he's a Hulk at heart and always will be," Hulk said, now watching the scene.

"Yeah, that kid's family," Ross said as he too watched them rough house together. There was nothing better than family!

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it! A reviewer asked for this! **

**Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
